


Stop Saying I'm Cute

by memeykpopgurl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asdfghjkl, M/M, Mad woozi again, Teasing, choi seunghcheol to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: It's pretty obvious that people find Woozi adorable, I mean how could you not? And Woozi knows it, he just doesn't really like people teasing him for it. Or talking about it. So basically he'll admit he's cute but that's about all he'll take. So let's just say Woozi isn't too happy when almost the entire band decides to constantly tease Woozi throughout practice.





	Stop Saying I'm Cute

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? We'll just see where this goes.

Woozi lets out a frustrated groan, shaking his hands. He just messed up a dance move, the same one he's been missing consistently for the entirety the practice. But what's frustrating hin even more than his mistakes are his bandmates, who most of them seem to find every little thing he's been doing adorable. 

Of course, Woozi knows he can be cute sometimes but this is just getting excessive. But he's going to push through his friend's annoyingness to get this dance move down. So Woozi tries again. And misses it again. Woozi can distinctly hear Vernon whisper to Jeonghan. 

"Hey, Jeonghan. I'm pretty certain your crown of aegyo is being stolen..."

Jeonghan turns to Vernon. "What am I supposed to do? He's even better than me."

Woozi just grits his teeth and takes it, starting the section over again. Woozi attempts to do the dance move again, and he actually gets a part of it that he hasn't really been able to get before. But he still messes up the ending. With a huff, Woozi goes to get a sip of water from his water bottle, only to discover he'd already drained it. In a mix of anger and frustration, Woozi chucks the water bottle across the room.

This small action draws the attention of the entire room. Woozi doesn't expect it be that big of a deal. But no, of course the other members have to turn it into something. Hoshi and DK excitedly slap each other. What Woozi doesn't realize is that Seunghcheol quickly slaps them both across the arms, motioning for them to shut up. 

With a frown, Woozi walks across the room and picks up Joshua's water bottle, despite his many attempts to take it back. Woozi just drinks, some of the water spilling and dribbling down his chin. Woozi wipes it away. 

Wonwoo walks past him, ruffling Woozi's feathery, light pink hair. This sends Woozi over the edge. 

"Okay, what the hell?" Woozi asks, turning around and glaring at the other members that were strewn around the room. "Like actually. I'm just trying to get this dance move down so we can all move on, but you seem intent on distracting me by calling me cute!"

Vernon scratches the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with Woozi. 

"Do you think I'm deaf? I can hear you when you call me cute. Vernon. Jeonghan," Woozi continues, turning his attention to the vocalist and rapper. Jeonghan just bites the inside of his lip in response.

Woozi stomps his foot on the ground, and can see a small grin on Seungkwan's face. "You know what? Fine. I'm going," Woozi huffs dropping Joshua's water bottle on the ground and marches out of the dance studio. He opens the door and steps out into the hallway, letting the heavy wooden door slam shut behind him. While raking his fingers through his hair, Woozi presses his back to the wall and slides to the ground.

What Woozi doesn't know is that Seungcheol is currently in the dance studio, scolding the members for being heartless when Woozi is trying harder than the others. 

"I'm going out with Woozi. You better figure out a damn good apology to give to the person that produces all of your music," Seungcheol explains before opening the door and leaving the dance studio. Seungcheol's eyes fall open Woozi was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. 

Seungcheol sits down next to him, grunting slightly. Woozi's eyes shoot open, glaring at Seungcheol. "What do you want? Here to tease me too?"

Seunghceol chuckles and shakes his head. "Woozi, we've literally been doing this longer than the others. I've known you longer than all of them. Do you really think I'd come out here just to make fun of you?"

Woozi just shrugs.

"Besides, I'd been trying to get them to stop the entire time, but you know how they can get sometimes. Either way, I just was coming to see if you were okay. Sue me." Seungcheol mutters. He lightly nudges the smaller boy with his shoulder, causing Woozi to smile slightly but then frown. 

"I'm fine. I just hate being short and what people would call cute or adorable. It's harder for people to take me seriously and it sucks," Woozi explains while pushing Seungcheol's shoulder back. 

Seungcheol nods his head, able to understand but not really relate. Seunghceol's wheels turn in his head before he opens his mouth to speak. "For what it's worth, Woozi. To me, you're hot rather than cute."

Woozi's head whips around so fast he probably got whiplash. "Say what?"

"You heard me, and I meant what I said," Seungcheol replies with a smirk while wrapping his arms around Woozi's shoulders. Woozi scoots closer and leans his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

And of course, the rest of the band chooses that moment to come out to apologize. They're eyes widen as they see the position the other two members are in, but they clear their throat.

"Um... we're sorry Woozi for teasing you when you were trying to finish something so we could all move on," Vernon speaks up .

Woozi shrugs. "I'm fine now. Seungcheol knows what to say to lift someone's spirit." 

None of the other members pay much attention to Woozi's words as they head back inside the dance studio. Woozi and Seungcheol both get up to follow them in. As Woozi is about to step inside the dance studio, Seungcheol lightly smacks Woozi's ass with a smirk before walking away as if nothing happened. 

Woozi splutters and tries to get Seungcheol's attention, and the only way Seungcheol responds is with a cheeky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this one was alright. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
